


i hear you call my name and it feels like home

by blushings



Series: birthday drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: “You’re so cute,” Yuta gushes, lightly pinching Jaehyun’s cheek. “I can’t believe I have the cutest boyfriend.”





	i hear you call my name and it feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little gayer imo but that's perfect for pride! this is also a little longer than the usual drabble but oh well. hope you all enjoy this!! (especially the birthday boy even though it's june!!) 
> 
> title from madonna's like a prayer!!

Jaehyun always turned to mush around Yuta, but he feels like right now he’s mushier than usual after they’ve purchased a bottle of vodka and decided to sip it along with their dinner. They’re both more than tipsy, almost on top of each other as Jaehyun tries to ask Yuta about his day and the older is avoiding questions by flirting.

They’re kind of sitting in each other’s laps: Jaehyun’s left leg is over Yuta’s right leg and vice versa. There’s still a good distance between them so that they don’t get too warm from just sitting near each other.

“You’re so cute,” Yuta gushes, lightly pinching Jaehyun’s cheek. “I can’t believe I have the cutest boyfriend.”

Heat spreads through Jaehyun’s face and he _knows_ he’s blushing. “What?”

“Hm?” Yuta’s kinda out of it from the vodka. His fingers move from Jaehyun’s cheek to his ash pink hair, twirling a strand around his finger. Yuta’s eyes widen when he realized his previous statement. “Oh, we’re not boyfriends yet. Forgot that part.”

Jaehyun decides to ignore what the older said, wrapping his fingers around Yuta’s that are currently holding the vodka bottle. He throws his head back to drink what he can and the alcohol burns his throat. Yuta is closer to him, trying to lean into his neck. The only thing that’s stopping him is Jaehyun’s knee digging into his ribs, making him whine.

Putting down the bottle on the coffee table, Jaehyun moves his knee and lets the other climb closer to him. It slips his mind about how clingy his-boyfriend-that’s-not-yet-his-boyfriend gets. Physical attention is a must for him in this state of mind and Jaehyun is happy to help (as long as it’s not something rated since they’re under the influence).

Jaehyun feels Yuta’s chilly nose rub against his neck while he wraps his arms around him. One in his red hair and the other on his clothed back. No rubbing or hair playing is needed; Yuta just wants to be held and Jaehyun will do that.

However, Yuta reaches behind him to grab the younger’s hand and make it move, emitting a giggle from said person. Jaehyun slides down his back then slip under Yuta’s shirt, returning to where it was on the outer layer and begins tracing shapes and letters into the other’s skin.

Yuta hums most likely content from the treatment he’s getting. Then he whispers, “Jae, you know you’d be the perfect boyfriend right?”

Closing his eyes, Jaehyun whispers back, “Yeah. Only for you though.”

Yuta hums again then a few minutes pass before light snores fill the silence. Soon after, Jaehyun finds himself falling asleep.

 

In the morning, Jaehyun wakes up alone on his couch. There’s the commotion coming from the kitchen so he figures Yuta hasn’t left yet and is making breakfast for them both. Rolling off the couch, he makes his way into the kitchen to find eggs, toast, and fruit ready for them to eat on the counter while Yuta grabs utensils.

Jaehyun sits across from what he assumes is Yuta’s plate and thanks him for the breakfast when he turns around. The older hands over a fork before diving into his own food and mumbling, “No problem.”

They eat in comfortable silence. Jaehyun hopes Yuta isn’t embarrassed about the night before even though he is a little bit. He doesn’t talk about his feelings much but when he does, he feels like he should eat his fist. He wants to be honest because he really likes Yuta and he’s so fucking glad that the older called him his _boyfriend_ , even if he was tipsy. So as Jaehyun finishes chewing he mentally eats both his fists and asks, “Were you planning on asking me to be your boyfriend at some point?”

Yuta swallows his food before saying, “Maybe. I actually was thinking of doing something romantic and cheesy. Like a movie then dinner at a restaurant we both like then I lead you home and there are rose petals leading from the front door to the bedroom. There’ll be candles lighting the way and just when you’re about to cry from how beautiful it is, I’ll ask you to be my boyfriend. Which will just make you cry more.”

“That sounds more like a marriage proposal,” Jaehyun responds, refusing to look up because he’s certain his cheeks are blushing. He figures his ears give him away but looking at Yuta’s eyes might be a little much for him at the moment. In his mind, he regrows his fists and eats one of them before looking back up at the other.

“Oh, if it was a marriage proposal then we’d fuck all night long,” Yuta says seriously as he pops a grape into his mouth.

Instead of speaking, Jaehyun reaches over and flicks his forehead. Yuta scrunches his nose as a response then silence fills the space between them again as they finish up the last bits of their food. The older grabs both of their plates to take to the sink.

Getting up and walking over to him, Jaehyun mentally bites and swallows his remaining hand. “Yuta, will you be my boyfriend?”

Yuta smacks his lips as he turns to face the younger. “Not fair, we didn’t even see a movie.”

“Yuta.”

The older rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of this lips as he places his arms on Jaehyun’s shoulders. “... Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Jaehyun’s beaming as he caresses Yuta’s cheek, both of their eyes fluttering shut, and gently kisses him.

Yuta pulls a millimeter away, “Under one condition--”

“I’m trying to kiss you. Why would you speak while I’m trying to kiss you, _as your boyfriend_?”

“Ah, sorry.”

Both of them break out in giggles before Jaehyun resumes their kiss. They go back and forth for a bit then one of them introduces tongue into the kiss. Jaehyun _would_ like to take it further, but 1) he and Yuta have morning breath to take care of. They can only french for so long. 2) Jaehyun has work later on.

So, he pulls away, much to Yuta’s dismay. He pecks his lips one last time though before saying, “Let’s go brush our teeth, nasty breath.”

Yuta scoffs. “You’re one to speak.”


End file.
